Doll
by rawrrkitty
Summary: Sometimes, he's your best friend. Sometimes, he looks to be just a little bit more. Pouncebrutus, SLASH. /rawrrkitty's entry for broadwaykhaos' Jellicle Week March./
1. Blood and Baths

**A/N: Why hello there. Welcome to rawrrkitty's entry for Jellicle Week March. I didn't think I'd be doing this again, but I really couldn't resist the temptation. The central pairing is Pouncebrutus, because I feel the need to show their adorableness some more. :D Er, just a warning, this will be rather fluffy. I think. (unlike my normal stuff, huh?)**

**This is only longer than the word limit because I feel the need to write long author's notes. No shooting of the rawrrkitty please. ;~;**

**Disclaimer: I own cats. They're called Maui and Drake. lol, I gotta wonder how many times people have tried that joke… but no, I don't own CATS the Musical.

* * *

**

**1 – Blood and Baths (set at home)

* * *

**

Tumblebrutus knew that there was a reason why he never brought Pouncival over to his house.

It was okay when Tumblebrutus went to Pouncival's house – he was good. He'd wipe his feet on the mat before entering, make sure not to break anything, be tolerant to the baby.

But on the rare occasion Pouncival managed to guilt Tumblebrutus into allowing him into his home, something always managed to go wrong. There was the time Pouncival ate half the birthday cake that was meant for the kids. And Tumblebrutus would never forget the day that the family had noticed that the goldfish was missing.

For whatever reason, though, he was allowing his best friend back inside. Pouncival beamed as he trotted through the catflap, eyeing the lounge he'd stepped into with his trademark grin.

"Your place is as nice as ever," he commented with a chuckle.

"It is, so don't you dare be bad today," Tumblebrutus grumbled.

Pouncival swung round from where he was prodding at the new couch and flashed a mischievous look. "Oh, Tumble, you don't want me to be a bad boy today?" he purred. "I thought you… _liked_ it."

Tumblebrutus just rolled his eyes. No wonder Electra thought the pair of them were gay. Of course, they weren't _actually_. Tumblebrutus ascertained that in his head as he watched Pouncival literally prance out into the hallway.

"Hey, watch out!" Tumblebrutus called, wincing as he heard a bang and a shout. _What did he destroy this time?_ He made his way into the hallway to find Pouncival trapped beneath a painting of some picturesque landscape. _How did he even… ah, nevermind._

"Help?" Pouncival smiled weakly. With a sigh, Tumblebrutus grabbed Pouncival's outstretched wrists and heaved.

"I don't know what the family's going to say when they get home," Tumblebrutus said with a shake of his head. "You need to be out before they get home, remember."

"I promise," Pouncival laughed quietly. "You kick me out every time. What's with your aversion to letting them see me?"

"They'd probably be angry," Tumblebrutus said evasively. There was no need to bring up what had happened the last time they'd found him mock fighting with Plato. He shuddered inwardly.

While he'd been mulling over his memories, Pouncival had been on the move. Tumblebrutus' friend was now busy batting at the family's resident parrot, who was squawking merciless insults at him.

"Ugly! Pest! Bad boy, bad bad!" the parrot screeched indignantly as Pouncival poked a paw through the bars of the cage.

"Watch out," Tumblebrutus warned. "I don't think you've met Cheese yet."

"What sort of a name is Cheese?" Pouncival sniffed, just as said parrot bent and closed his beak upon Pouncival's waving paw.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Pouncival plopped down in the kitchen, settling against the fridge as Tumblebrutus dug about in some draws for something to wrap Pouncival's bleeding paw in.

"Pouncival, if you ever try to kill the parrot again, I'm going to have to write up a restraining order," Tumblebrutus mumbled, head stuck within a draw containing several envelopes and letter-writing paper.

"It was self-defense," Pouncival murmured in protest, cradling his paw against his chest. "And you didn't mind when I ate the goldfish."

"Oh, I minded," Tumblebrutus said with a grunt as he scrabbled up onto the bench to take a look in some of the higher draws. "Especially when Charlotte spanked me."

Pouncival, forgetting his bleeding paw, smeared blood onto his face in his effort to smother his laughter with a paw. Tumblebrutus, turning around, saw an abysmal sight. Pouncival, blood drying on his paw, his chest, his face-

"Come on," Tumblebrutus groaned. "You could at least try and stay clean."

Pouncival, looking down, made a face. "Oops."

Tumblebrutus narrowed his eyes. "I'll get you bandaged up… and then it's bathtime."

Pouncival, Tumblebrutus thought, had never quite looked more frightened.

* * *

The first aid kit was scattered all over the floor, but at least Tumblebrutus had managed to secure a white cloth around Pouncival's paw. Now the injured tom was backed up against the pantry as Tumblebrutus advanced with a sopping wet cloth.

"C'mon," Tumblebrutus cooed.

"No," Pouncival said firmly.

The two of them fell into a laughing and yelling bundle as Tumblebrutus wiped Pouncival's face with the cloth and somehow managed to get both of them wet in the process.

"That's it!" Pouncival said, stepping away. "I'll clean myself, cat style."

Tumblebrutus wasn't sure why they hadn't thought of it sooner. The cloth lay forgotten as Pouncival stretched in ways that looked impossibly painful and licked himself clean.

"You've missed a spot," Tumblebrutus pointed out . It was just behind the ear – probably somewhere even Pouncival couldn't reach easily, he noted. "Here, wait a second." He leant forward, gripped Pouncival's chin and licked furiously at the spot, blushing furiously all the while.

Pouncival was oddly silent as Tumblebrutus pulled away. His eyes were wide, his mouth pressed firmly shut.

And from behind them came a sing-song voice. "Billie's got a girl-friend!"

Inside, Tumblebrutus thought that a part of his soul was dying. At the very least, his stomach was shriveling up into nothing. The family was home.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent with both Pouncival and Tumblebrutus pressed together in horrified silence. The family's little girl, Charlotte, was positively delighted by their so-called "love life", so much that she failed to note Pouncival's gender. First she locked the two of them in her room and made up love stories for them. Now, she was insisting that they both ate from Tumblebrutus' bowl.

"This is disgusting," Pouncival muttered, breaking the silence. "I'm not eating from there. You slobber on your food."

"So do you," Tumblebrutus retorted.

Just then, Charlotte chose to come back, waving some unidentifiable pink object about madly. "I'm ba-ack," she squealed. "My, I've got a lovely surprise for you!"

And so it was that Tumblebrutus was tied to Pouncival by a huge, pink ribbon. The two of them were too mortified to even speak until Charlotte tucked them into a doll's pram and sternly told them they were not to leave. Finally, she left them in peace.

"I'm never coming back to your house again," Pouncival mumbled.

"I'm never inviting you back," Tumblebrutus shot back. "This is why I kick out my visitors before she gets home, see?"

"I wish I'd taken your advice," Pouncival said mournfully.

"Just shut up and sleep," Tumblebrutus sighed.

That was the first night that the two of them slept in each other's arms.


	2. Shampoo and Claw Polish

**A/N: This was done in a rush, please excuse any errors. D: The idea for the claw-polish originates from Nekosoda's "Dirty Laundry" which she has stopped updating ohnoes.**

**OMG SO FLUFFY IT IS HURTING ME. /shields self/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Shampoo and Claw-polish (right as rain)**

**

* * *

**

It took a very long time for Tumblebrutus to figure out what the object he was cuddling was the next morning. He hadn't had Mr. Catnip for a good year, this thing was far too big to be the pillow nestled in his basket...

In fact, it didn't seem to be his basket at all. Peering blearily upwards, he saw some netting shielding him from the outside world. And taking a close look at the thing next to him...

"Argh, Pouncival, get off!" he shrieked, pulling away only to be choked by the giant ribbon that Charlotte had accessorized them with.

"Few more minutes," Pouncival said, his voice blurred with sleep. "Too early."

"Pouncival, do you want any _more_ gay jokes from Electra?" Tumblebrutus lamented.

That had him springing to his feet in no time.

* * *

The greatest struggle of all turned out not to be waking Pouncival, nor escaping the confines of the doll's pram. It was, in fact, removing the gaudy ribbon that forced them together.

"Pull the end," Pouncival instructed, lazing against the pram's back wheels and shouting in shock when it rolled away.

"Which end?" Tumblebrutus said in a frustrated manner, tugging at every end in sight.

"This one," Pouncival said matter-of-factly, grabbing one with a flourish, only to fall silent as it proved useless.

"You have no idea," Tumblebrutus groaned. They sat back and pondered for a while. Finally, Tumblebrutus sighed.

"What?" Pouncival asked suspiciously.

"We're going to need some outside help," Tumblebrutus said, eyes stony.

* * *

It was only because Electra had actually managed to remove the ribbon that Tumblebrutus refrained from clawing her ears as she doubled over in fits of laughter.

What was worse, Pouncival seemed completely at ease, chuckling along with her and detailing the adventures of the night before.

Oh – and exaggerating. Horribly.

"So, I got bitten by this huge mongrel dog, right?" Pouncival said seriously, Electra nodding along enthusiastically, shooting mischievous looks at Tumblebrutus out of the corner of her eye. "And I was in so much pain! But who should come along but _Tumble_, darling, daring Tumble."

"Don't call me darling," Tumblebrutus protested weakly.

"And then, would you believe it, he scooped me up heroically in his fine, muscled arms and bounded all the way back to his house, making no hesitation in giving up his own private land for me. I was touched!"

"You two are so cute," Electra cooed. _The voice of death,_ Tumblebrutus thought morbidly.

"And he sets me down on his plush couch and brings me fine dining and drinks and tends to my wound, fussing like an old mother. He rubs cream in tenderly, wraps it in soft bandages and kisses it better. And then we shared a bowl of gourmet food, listened to stories of our unbreakable, irrevocable love and shared a comfortable bed."

"_Shared a bed_?" Electra enthused, leaning closer. "I hope you didn't, you know..." She snickered and lowered her voice. "_Get up to anything._"

"Oh, well, we did some making out beforehand, Tumblebrutus licking me all over, but you know-"

"This repulsive story stops now," Tumblebrutus barked, a hot flush rising over his cheeks. "Electra, I hope you don't believe this filth. Pouncival, I hope to Bast that you don't either. You've been reading too much sappy romance."

Pouncival fell silent, meekly folding his hands across his knees. Electra stifled another bout of laughter.

"He's so sweet when he's shy," she hissed in Pouncival's ear, poking him.

"Isn't he just?" Pouncival replied.

* * *

They were heading back to the Junkyard when Pouncival, for whatever reason, managed to collide with a streetlamp, in the process reopening his cut.

"Oh, Tumblebrutus," he wailed, flinging his arms about and sinking to the ground. Unfortunately for him, he managed to sit in a puddle and shot up almost immediately.

"Oh no, help him, Tumble," Electra cried, also waving her arms in the arm. "He's in distress. He needs an ice cream."

The both of them proceeded to fall into the puddle again with their laughter.

"Stop being stupid," Tumblebrutus said, for once not really finding their antics amusing. "It's going to rain."

But apparently, his warnings went unheard because the two of them continued, both splattered in muddy water. And just as he was about to walk away, round, almost _crystalline_ raindrops began to fall, shattering into tiny droplets of water and forming a glistening layer on their fur.

"Oh Bast," Tumblebrutus fretted. "I was shampooed yesterday."

Electra looked up from her puddle-fight with Pouncival and grinned. "That is perhaps the second-gayest thing to ever come out of your mouth, Tumblebrutus."

"The first obviously being when he was going on about that claw polish his owners were going to buy him?" Pouncival smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it," Tumblebrutus said melodramatically. He glanced at Pouncival and frowned. "Wait a sec." He bent and took Pouncival's bleeding paw into his own. "Let me find something to stop the blood flow," he said softly.

There was a long silence in which Pouncival's cheeks grew hot, damp though they were, and Electra gained an adoring smile that she immediately plastered all over her face.

And then Tumblebrutus produced the pink ribbon and wrapped it around Pouncival's paw, destroying the moment that enthralled Electra so much. She rolled her eyes as Pouncival made a loud complaint. Tumblebrutus just grinned smugly.

"Right as rain," he nodded, standing back to admire his handiwork.

Pouncival, fur slicked to his body, tail fluffed and dripping, arms wrapped around himself, shuddering in embarrassment... he was perhaps _more_ than right as rain, Tumblebrutus thought in a moment of startling clarity.

But the moment passed, just as all moments do, and the three headed back to the Junkyard in thoughtful silences.


	3. Frost and Flowers

**A/N: You know when you have a huge crush on someone? Or you're sure you've found the love of your life in a boyfriend or girlfriend?**

**Well, for the most part, we're deluding ourselves.**

**Keep that in mind whilst reading the shameless fluff that is this chapter.**

**Also, I apologize for the slight delay, life comes first. I wrote this on my iPod at about midnight, which took me a good hour to slowly tap out and check over for mistakes (though there were almost certainly be a few, I'm tired). So though it may be sickeningly fluffy, I put effort into it. D8 And why are all of my contest entries always so filled with fluff? And how did I write 1100 words on my iPod? I thought it was about 700... -frets-**

**I'd better shut up.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Day 3 - Frost and Flowers (spark word – flowers)**

**

* * *

**

Tumblebrutus felt that he was innocent. He'd simply been minding his own business when the news bounded up and bowled him over, leaping atop his startled, bowled-over body and beaming down at him.

"So, I hear that you're in an intimate relationship," Etcetera announced, pinning him to the ground by his arms.

"Who told you this?" Tumblebrutus questioned, tone almost indifferent. He was well used to rumors being flung about within the Jellicles, though picking out truth from fantasy was often a difficult thing. He'd been accused of raping Jemima once, but that rumor was fast dispelled, by their mothers as well as he and Jemima themselves. Surely this would be nothing.

"Hmm... It was Jemi, but someone else told her," Etcetera said decisively after a while of thought. "Now, do tell, Tumble..." _Here it comes_, Tumblebrutus thought. _Who's the lucky queen, have you kissed her, do you love her_? "Are you having great sex? How does it feel?" Etcetera burst out, clasping her hands together behind her back and flashing her teeth in her classic "monster" style.

If Tumblebrutus had been eating at that moment, he would've quite easily choked and died. As it was, he choked on his own spit.

"No, no, no!" Tumblebrutus rasped, trying to recover from the figurative blow of her words. "Where are you getting these ideas from, Etcy? I'm clean! Pure!"

"Oh." Etcetera pursed her lips and stood back a little, allowing Tumblebrutus to get to his feet. "Never mind, then. So, who's the queen?"

"Not even I know," Tumblebrutus shrugged mildly. "This is the first I've heard of my supposed relationship."

"Argh," Etcetera huffed. "Come on, Tumblebrutus."

And so the two were off on an adventure - interrogating Jemima and using their fine detective instincts to get to the bottom of this mystery.

...or so Etcetera said.

* * *

Near the end of winter was Tumblebrutus' favorite time to be at the Junkyard. During summer, the sunlight soaked into the metallic surfaces all around and bounced about, making Tumblebrutus feel all too uncomfortable even with his fur at its thinnest. Many - including Pouncival - preferred autumn, autumn which signified the dancing among red and gold crackling rain and rolling in soft piles of leaves.

But Tumblebrutus preferred the line between winter and spring, when warmth began nudging the chill away and fur began to shed again. When blankets of frost settled across the Junkyard but there was no longer any dirt-encrusted, city-tainted snow. When birds hummed tentatively but didn't drown out the dawn, when life crawled back out into the open but didn't overwhelm him. When tiny flowers pushed their way out into the chilly air and brightened the dull landscape with their vibrancy and perfume.

Tumblebrutus thought about these flowers as he drew patterns on a frost-covered car door. Etcetera and Jemima were arguing with heated passion behind him, tinting the atmosphere in shades of loud, burning colours. But Tumblebrutus didn't mind the noise. He was deeply engrossed in his drawings and the way the frost gradually covered them. And right on the ground next to the spot he knelt upon was a tiny, bumblebee yellow flower, the first of its kind that Tumblebrutus had seen so far. He glanced down at it fondly every so often.

"Hey, it was Electra who told me anyway," Jemima snapped.

"I thought you were trying to tell me because _you_ were in a relationship with him and you wanted to tell me about the sex you were having!" Etcetera groaned, smacking get forehead.

Behind him, Tumblebrutus heard Jemima spit something out - probably gum, that was the in thing these days, right? Otherwise she was spitting out her own... Spit. Tumblebrutus shrugged and returned to his drawing.

"No, Etcetera, did I even hint that?" Jemima sputtered.

"Hm... No, not really," Etcetera admitted sheepishly.

"Ladies, what appears to be the problem here?"

The voice was so deep and solemn that Tumblebrutus immediately assumed that Munkustrap had appeared on the scene. So when he turned and saw Pouncival, lowering his voice in an almost perfect imitation of the Protector, his reaction was not a very calm one. Halfway through breathing, Tumblebrutus' breath hitched.

Electra, of course, chose the perfect moment to bob out from behind Pouncival and say, "Excited to see him, huh, Tumble?"

Tumblebrutus turned away. "That's not worth dignifying with a response," he said prissily, lifting his nose and continuing intently with his drawing.

"We were just discussing Tumble's lovelife," Etcetera chirped enthusiastically, seemingly oblivious to their interactions.

Pouncival made a strange, keening sort of a laugh. "Oh, really now?"

"I don't suppose you could tell us more?" Jemima said in her most sugary tone.

"Unfortunately not," Pouncival said with a deep sigh. "But to make up for it, I give thy lovely ladies..." He paused, obviously searching for some sort of appropriate gift. "Aha!" he burst out finally.

And then, Tumblebrutus stiffened. Pouncival was kneeling beside him, leg brushing his own, shoulder to shoulder, soft, coarse fur... and Tumblebrutus' tail was on end.

"Mind if I just grab your friend here?" Pouncival asked quietly, bouncing on the heels of his feet. He rested a hand on Tumblebrutus' knee (_for balance, perhaps?_) and Tumblebrutus, with some strange burning feeling, saw that he was still wearing the ribbon, though it had been ripped into less embarrassing shape. And then, numbly, Tumblebrutus watched as Pouncival pinched the stem of the little yellow flower between two fingers and plucked it from the frosty soil. A feeling of surreal panic washed over him and immediately, he tore the flower from Pouncival's fist. Their fingers brushed together - Pouncival's hand was very warm.

But the flower was picked, now. There would be no restoring it to its original spot. Tumblebrutus gazed at the velvety petals mournfully. The life it could've had...

"Gee, Tumble," Pouncival said softly. His familiar voice was very new, ringing in Tumblebrutus' mind. "I had no idea you were such a fan of flowers." Eyes filled with a quiet kind of seriousness that was a strange expression on him, Pouncival wrapped his own hands around Tumblebrutus' so that they both held the flower.

They seemed so alone together.

"I like them," Tumblebrutus mumbled, voice so muffled by churning emotions it came out as a breathy whisper.

"I can... look after it," Pouncival suggested. His gaze made Tumblebrutus feel as if he was going to lose everything. Mind, heart, memory... it was all consuming, overwhelming. And he had felt this in tiny spurts before, nudging thoughts, tingles of emotion, but never quite _this_.

Tumblebrutus clenched his fingers a little tighter. "Together. We'll care for the flower... We'll... Together."

Pouncival nodded, the movement causing them to somehow be pressed a little closer together.

And in his head, Tumblebrutus had already made Pouncival the brightest, sweetest early-spring flower.


	4. Teeth and Chapped Lips

**A/N: Well... at least this one is a more appropriate length? :3**

**Edited in a rush. And now I'm off to school. OHYAY.**

**

* * *

****Day 4 – Teeth and Chapped Lips**

* * *

Tumblebrutus woke the next morning to a pleasant breeze skimming across his face and the pastel colors of dawn warming his pelt.

And there Electra was, silently watching from close by, her eyes lidded in drowsiness.

"Holy mother of-" Tumblebrutus was immediately on his feet, backing away. "Why... what are you doing here, Electra?"

She smiled. "I need to talk to you, Tumble. Walk with me." She held out her soft palm to him and he grasped her wrist, a little uncomfortable.

"So, what do you want?" Tumblebrutus questioned warily, holding her wrist loosely. His palms were beginning to sweat.

"Let's get straight to the point," she said briskly. "Stop acting like you and Pouncival are a joke. You two have something. You guys are my best friends and... I want you to be happy."

"What are you on about?" But Electra saw the startled, guilty look that rushed across his face and she spun so that he was forced to look her in the eye.

"Everyone else around here admits their crushes," she hissed, obviously frustrated. "Why can't you?"

Crushes? He... and Pouncival? No, he couldn't possibly... have a crush on Pouncival?

"He's my best friend," Tumblebrutus blathered. "And we're both toms - we couldn't."

"I wish that we didn't have to make our decisions and base everything we do on the collective opinion of society," Electra said coldly. "I mean, at least _I_ do and say as I wish." With that, she released Tumblebrutus' arm. "I'll make it work," she promised before rushing off.

Tumblebrutus couldn't quite fathom what she was trying to say. He growled angrily to himself. His head hurt - his heart was reminding him of the steady look in Pouncival's gaze as he'd promised to care for the flower. His mind was telling him that he was being stupid.

But... maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing. He was muddling the simplest of things with the opinions and ideas of others. He was destroying the urges of his own emotions with words. Words were just ways to express oneself, inferior to true emotion.

The way he'd felt with Pouncival's hands wrapped around his own...

He needed to stop deluding himself into anger and act.

* * *

Pouncival was asleep, head curled against his pillow. Tumblebrutus sat on his bed and watched a moment, listening to the rasping quality of Pouncival's breathing. Then, steadying the surge of emotion within himself, Tumblebrutus shook Pouncival awake.

"Mnnff..." Pouncival rolled over, almost wrapping himself around Tumblebrutus in the process. "Whaaa...?"

"Pouncival," he said softly.

His eyelids shuddered once and then were lifted away, revealing dark eyes that still sparkled, even through the haze of sleep that covered them. "Tumble?" he said sharply.

Where Tumblebrutus had frustrated himself to the point of screaming before, he now felt perfectly content. Something about Pouncival... how had he not noticed the moment that his best friend began to make his heart tighten with a single inquisitive blink of the eyes?

Tumblebrutus nodded to himself. All the signs were there... I'm in love with him, he told himself, smiling. No one else's opinion mattered - Electra was right.

"I think I love you," Tumblebrutus blurted, because that was what Electra had urged him to do, right? And before he even had time to see the look that spread across Pouncival's face, he leant down and kissed him.

It was his first kiss. Their first kiss.

It was an awkward, fumbling thing. Tumblebrutus winced as his teeth clacked against Pouncival's, at the feel of chapped lips pressed against his own, soft lips. He frowned, unnerved that he could feel the movement of Pouncival's tongue rolling in his cheek. Their eyes were squeezed tightly shut, Tumblebrutus' fingers searching for Pouncival's cheek but instead pinching his ear.

But for Tumblebrutus, it was very real, and a feeling of warmth was spreading all through his chest. Surely Electra was right. Surely, this had to be love.

And as they pulled back, Pouncival was smiling.

His next words, however, caused Tumblebrutus' sappy train of thought to come to a shuddering halt.

"Get out."

The joy that Tumblebrutus had created for himself dissipated with the easy blink of two blank eyes.

_We are never so happy nor so unhappy as we imagine._


	5. Fears and Tears

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY UGH. A few of you will know that school's been utterly devastating to my amount of free time lately. I promise you, I'm not dead. I'm just suffering. Oh, and the two earthquakes - NZ and Japan - have both affected me to varying degrees (I'm half NZ, half Jap, even if no one ever believes me when I say so) so yeah, that's been annoying.**

**FORGIVE ME. But hopefully you'll like this? (and please, I will try and get the rest up ASAP. I know the deadline is like, now, but ashfakjf.)**

**

* * *

Day 5 - Fears and Tears

* * *

  
**

Tumblebrutus had to remind himself of what Electra had said. Something to do with opinions… other opinions… didn't matter? What had she said?

A whole night had passed, a night in which he'd shamefully asked the silence how he was to wake the next morning. The silence had answered with ease: the easiest way to wake up was to not sleep at all.

Tumblebrutus _couldn't_ sleep. How was he to face anyone anymore?

And so, because he knew it was impossible to embarrass himself further, he bent over double and sobbed into his knees. Toms didn't cry, but evidently, he was no normal tom. Being normal… it looked so much easier.

* * *

Electra found Tumblebrutus just like that. His tears were all done, but he was still curled up, almost hidden in the shadows cast by the midday sun.

"Sleeping?" she inquired gently.

"Or something like that," Tumblebrutus rasped, rubbing his face furiously and clearing his throat. She bent and wrapped her arms around him, not even bothering to ask.

"Come on, Tumble," she said after a moment. "We need you."

"What?" He was startled by this sudden announcement, but Electra didn't spare him a moment. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him away.

His eyes were still ablaze with tears that were not left to shed.

* * *

Perhaps the last place Tumblebrutus wanted to be was with every other cat his age, discussing a play that they were to present to Old Deuteronomy.

Apparently, according to Electra, it was routine. But Tumblebrutus only remembered things like this happening during the Jellicle Ball.

Pouncival was there, though, staring at his feet one second, at everyone but Tumblebrutus next, laughing and smiling that sunny smile of his. It was a very pointed way of ignoring someone, and it only made Tumblebrutus want to run away. _Away_.

Everyone else, however, seemed excited. Electra explained the concept of the play – it was basically a dance. A sort of a… ballroom dance.

"Into pairs," Electra commanded.

Etcetera grabbed at Plato's hands and Victoria went straight for Mistoffelees. Jemima shrugged apologetically at Pouncival, as he'd made a beeline for her – she was apparently going to have a singing-only part. Tumblebrutus watched dully as he spun round and reached towards Electra, but she snickered, bared her teeth in a fiendish grin and clasped her hands about Admetus', who looked shocked.

And that left two without partners.

"Oops," Electra said very deliberately. "It looks like I didn't realise that we'd be left with two toms."

"Of course not," Tumblebrutus said, voice dry. He was almost at his breaking point. This was _not_ the time to try to set him up with Pouncival.

"I forfeit," Pouncival said weakly. "I'm okay watching."

"No, no, you love being a part of things," Electra said briskly. "And Tumble, we mustn't leave Pouncival without a partner. Victoria's good with make-up, she'll make you look like a perfect girl, Pouncival."

The look on Pouncival's face spoke volumes. "Even if I were to agree to dancing with _him_, I'm _not_ being the girl."

"I'm shocked," Tumblebrutus spat, hostility rising within him. Pouncival didn't need to make such a big deal over not saying his name.

Electra bit her lip, evidently disgruntled by their attitudes. "_Boys_," she said sternly. "Now, Tumblebrutus can't be the girl – he's too tall, much taller than you, Pouncival. There's no other way about it."

Pouncival opened his mouth – to complain a little more, Tumblebrutus thought bitterly. But Electra raised a finger. "We're doing this," she said firmly. And there was no arguing when she made _that _sort of a face.

So Electra sent the couples out to practice their steps. Jemima sat up high on a junkpile, reading the lyrics she'd been given and smiling faintly every so often. Electra muttered something in Admetus' ear and he nodded, heading off to give dancing tips.

And then Electra turned to the two toms. Pouncival was wearing his "sulking" look, crossing his arms and pressing his lips together in a pout. Tumblebrutus' head was lowered, casting his face into an unfathomable shadow.

"Guys," she said softly.

Pouncival looked at her harshly. Tumblebrutus just inhaled sharply.

"You need to stop being so immature," she said.

Tumblebrutus lifted his head – a snap of movement so quick that Electra jumped. "I did exactly what you suggested I do," he said coolly. "And now you say that I'm being immature?"

Electra paused. "Hmm… I suppose I mean Pouncival more than you. But you _are_ being rather…" She trailed off, laughing lightly.

"_Me_?" Pouncival said hotly.

"Yes. Dramatic little thing, aren't you?" She lifted her nose so that she could look down on him. "Really, now. Is it necessary to put Tumble through this?"

Tumblebrutus tipped his head to one side.

"It is," Pouncival hissed. "If I can wait, so can he." He shot the briefest of looks at Tumblebrutus, a look filled with passion and anger and it made Tumblebrutus' fur prickle.

"Is it really about that?" Electra smiled apologetically at Tumblebrutus before stalking up to Pouncival and glaring at him. "What do you really want, Pouncival? I'm trying to help you here," she added, tapping him on the nose. "I'd rather not have you glare at me like an upset child without candy." She turned and raised an eyebrow at Tumblebrutus. "Sort him out," she ordered. "He's being a brat."

And then she left, a perfect façade of joy back on her face as she practically floated over to her other friends.

"Evil, that one," Pouncival mumbled under his breath haughtily.

"What was she talking about?" Even if Pouncival didn't want to talk to him, Tumblebrutus wanted answers.

Pouncival's fists clenched. He wouldn't look at him. "Maybe…" he began lowly. "Maybe the fact that I've had a crush on you for a year and you've never cared? And now… after all my suffering… you come up and... you…" he broke off in an angry shout.

Tumblebrutus blinked. He cocked an eyebrow. "Electra's right," he said slowly. "You _are_ being immature."

"What…?" Pouncival's eyes darkened. "You have _no right_ to say that!" he cried, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Like… like a barrier.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tumblebrutus said softly, moving towards Pouncival. Placing a hand lightly on his quivering arm. He twitched visibly. "I told you. Why did you never tell me?"

Pouncival said nothing. Then, so lightly Tumblebrutus barely heard him, "I was afraid."

"Yeah," Tumblebrutus said glumly. "A bit like me, huh?"

Pouncival shoved him away suddenly. "No, Tumble. I had this burden for so long… and now…"

"No – Pounce!" Tumblebrutus closed his eyes. "I want to make this happen-"

"No." Pouncival shook his head firmly. He sighed. "You deserve no one, Tumble. You… you had it coming."


	6. Velvet and Dew

**A/N: Alright, I'm back on track. Sort of. The last chapter is almost done. By the way, I'll update BB soon! I promise! **

**Apologies for not responding to PMs/reviews, I'm still very busy. We just got an economics assignment and we have two essays for english due by friday and there's still that SST assignment and bleh. I'll definitely respond to things once this is done. :3**

**

* * *

Day 6 - Velvet and Dew

* * *

  
**

And there they all were – Victoria and Mistoffelees moved in perfect sync as always. It was to be expected, them being the dancers that they were. Etcetera and Plato were near perfect as well. Often, Etcetera was underestimated in light of Victoria. Jemima's voice was a perfect compliment to the dancing.

Electra, however, seemed too busy ordering Pouncival and Tumblebrutus around to even bother looking at Admetus, the poor tom.

"Oh, come on now, stand a little closer," she said irritably. "You're meant to be _dancing_."

Tumblebrutus tried to pull Pouncival in towards him, but Pouncival dug his feet in. Electra must've previously told the others to ignore the two of them, because they seemed unfazed by it all.

"Left, right, now – Pouncival! Stop it!" Electra shouted as Pouncival squirmed and ruined the step that Tumblebrutus was attempting to execute.

"This is stupid," he whined.

"It's for Deuteronomy," Electra said coldly, stepping up and readjusting the way he was standing. "Don't slouch! Everlasting Cat, Pouncival!"

"Everlasting Cat yourself," he hissed under his breath, immediately falling back into a slump, his shoulders stiff.

"Pouncival…" Tumblebrutus leant in and placed his lips next to Pouncival's ear. He stiffened further. "Look at you. Remember? Acrobats, Pouncival. Loose. You're so tense…"

Pouncival whimpered at the feeling of Tumblebrutus' breath whispering about his ear.

"Excuse us, Electra," Tumblebrutus said after a moment of staring. "I think Pouncival needs to have some private tutoring in how to dance." He said these words drily and Pouncival shot an angry look at him.

"Fine by me," Electra said breezily, turning away from them and at last focusing on Admetus. Tumblebrutus grabbed Pouncival by the wrist and practically hauled him away from the dancing couples.

"The way you're acting, anyone'd think you're just some overgrown kitten," Tumblebrutus commented, tone weary. "And that you'd never danced before. I'm not happy, Pouncival, but at least I'm trying."

Pouncival said nothing. He seemed to be bursting with things to retort, but he kept his silence and just stared at the ground as he was dragged along.

Finally, Tumblebrutus reached a spot far enough away from the other cats. He glanced around quickly before sitting, half dragging Pouncival into his lap as he did so.

"Agh!" Pouncival twisted away and landed a small distance away from Tumblebrutus. He glowered then and Tumblebrutus just laughed.

Pouncival _liked_ him, Pouncival was just being a brat. And where they were now…

Tumblebrutus, a choking feeling in his throat, bent to stroke the petals of a little yellow flower. It was velvety, cold with the dew that had gathered upon it. He glanced around.

Winter had faded in the mellow glow of sunlight. Springtime was here, bringing with it colours that bloomed out from the retreating snow. Tumblebrutus all but forgot Pouncival in his quest to examine each individual colour presented to him by the new growth, even running his fingers along waving blades of grass.

And suddenly, he felt a hand curling around his own.

"You love the flowers," Pouncival stated simply.

"I do."

Pouncival nodded. There was no scathing, "How feminine do you get?" to go along with it. Tumblebrutus had tensed up – almost expected it, because it was so _Pouncival_. But maybe Pouncival knew that it wasn't just a joke to Tumblebrutus, because he simply squeezed his hand and bent to examine the flowers himself.

"You know, I still go by what I thought the other day…" Tumblebrutus' lips curled up. Pouncival glanced at him, a frown evident in his eyes.

"What?"

"You… are the brightest, sweetest flower I'll ever see," Tumblebrutus admitted shamelessly, moving his fingers around so they entwined with Pouncival's. And there was that warm tingle again, that impossible, stifling, wonderful feeling… it was shocking.

Pouncival laughed disbelievingly and amidst all the silence, the laugh seemed so loud. So pure. Tumblebrutus closed his eyes and smiled.

Pouncival stepped into his arms. A perfect flower.

If it was the flowers that had provoked this sudden decision within Pouncival, then maybe Tumblebrutus loved them more than he had ever thought.

* * *

"Pouncival, you're gorgeous," Electra cooed.

Pouncival stared, disgruntled, at his own image in a mirror. Victoria had done her job well, in Tumblebrutus' opinion. Anyone looking closely would easily recognize Pouncival, but he looked… like a girl.

Adorable? Beautiful? Tumblebrutus couldn't decide.

"Are you kidding me?" Pouncival groaned. He raised a hand to his face. "I can't believe I ended up agreeing to this…"

If Tumblebrutus had thought of Pouncival as a _flower_ before, he now knew it for sure. Victoria had painted hues of vibrant pinks and purples on his eyelids, darkened his lashes and for a classic touch, had painted his lips scarlet and added pink circles on his cheeks.

"You're like a doll," Tumblebrutus said, laughing fondly. "A delicate porcelain doll."

"A… _doll._" Pouncival shook his head despairingly. "That's not really… ugh..."

Apparently, Electra and Victoria had decided to leave them to it, because when Tumblebrutus looked around, they were gone. Pouncival kept staring moodily at himself in the mirror.

"Hey, Pounce…" Tumblebrutus began tentatively.

"Hm?"

"You're not angry," Tumblebrutus stated simply.

Pouncival heaved a sigh. "Whatever," he muttered. "It's… not a big deal. I'm over it."

Tumblebrutus smiled doubtfully. "But… it seems like it meant more to you than just 'whatever', Pounce. You can trust me."

Pouncival still stared at the mirror. The reflection within looked straight at Tumblebrutus. It was a little unnerving.

"Bast, Tumble," he hissed. "This is something that I've wanted for a long time. And… it was the fact that I've been trying to let you know for so long and you never realized until now, and you… the whole time you made me think you were completely straight, and… and then you jaunt up easily and tell me you think you _like_ me… and I was in shock. But… what's the point of pushing away what you want, right?"

Tumblebrutus blinked. Pouncival's shoulders sagged a little at the admission.

And then Tumblebrutus blinked and wrapped his arms loosely about Pouncival's shoulders. Maybe the kiss _had_ been a little bit of a shock. Maybe… for now, taking things slowly would be easier. Nicer.

Springtime had arrived and dressed Pouncival in its colours, springtime had arrived and brought the flowers back to life.


	7. Flowers and Dolls

**A/N: Well, I'm done. Next up? Edit the next chapter for BB, lol. This chapter is a bit shorter and very... well, you'll see.**

**To everyone else participating in Jellicle Week, good luck. ^^ Because this was written in such a rush, I'm not sure I'll do very well, but whatev. Inspiration is inspiration. ;D **

**Oh! Very human elements. They're wearing clothes, lol.**

**

* * *

Day 7 - Flowers and Dolls

* * *

**

Jemima peered down and winked at Pouncival, who cringed into Tumblebrutus' ready arms. The Jellicles had almost finished gathering around Deuteronomy, who sat in his place of honor atop his tire.

Apparently, it wasn't a tradition, as Electra had said it was. She had gone to Deuteronomy herself and told him that they had a dance to present to him.

And so it was that Tumblebrutus remembered, with a roll of his eyes, that Electra had promised that she would "make things work" for he and Pouncival. So, this whole thing was just to set up a relationship. _Great, really great…_

Though, maybe he should thank her… she'd gone to great lengths to do this. And, Tumblebrutus realized, a grin working its way onto his lips, she was single.

Well, not for long. Tumblebrutus _would_ have his revenge.

"What are you getting all smiley about?" Pouncival muttered in an irritable way.

"Oh, you'll see," Tumblebrutus smirked, humming indecisively in his throat.

What Electra had set up was, to be honest, a little bit strange. But Tumblebrutus could see that she'd put a _lot_ of effort into it and to be fair, it was pretty. She must've asked Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer for assistance, because there was no way that she could've found such large amounts of coloured glass flowers in such a small amount of time lying around the Junkyard.

"Evening all," the cat herself said cheerily, moving to the front of the small group of dancers, Admetus in tow. "Glad you came. This is… a dance to celebrate the springtime and the flowers and the new growth and… and such. Enjoy?" She laughed as all her friends groaned and pulled Admetus back into the midst of the dancers.

The Jellicles clapped politely, glancing at each other with curiosity written all over their faces. There was a moment of silence before gentle piano music tinkled on from some old stereo that Electra had dug up. The dancers swayed to and fro and then Jemima opened her mouth and began to sing.

Tumblebrutus let his eyes droop to slits. Everything around him – the flowers, their coloured glass glow shimmering across the last of the snow, the other dancers, the girls in their flowing skirts of pastel pinks and blues, the audience, the graying blaze of orange that was the day descending into night, Pouncival's wide brown eyes… everyone blurred together.

A beautiful world, it was.

_Especially with Pouncival, little, frightened, smiling Pouncival there, moving in sync to him, rich springtime colours painted on his face and wearing a dress of his own._

"Doll," Tumblebrutus murmured teasingly, lowering Pouncival into a dip.

"Flower-lover," Pouncival retorted quietly, shivering happily.

"Flower," Tumblebrutus answered with ease, sighing as they began to twirl and leap in time, taking care not to step on Electra's glass décor.

Though maybe, the brightness of newly spilt blood would only add to the colour around them.

The dance only became more and more complex, Jemima's voice rising, and Tumblebrutus had to forget the world and instead become a part of it. He was just one tiny piece of everything, so small he was almost nothing, but nothing was everything and the joy of being so at _one_ with his partner, his _Pouncival_, was perhaps everything in his tiny reality.

The Jellicles were lucky. Not many learned to dance like they did – not many were brought up to understand.

Tumblebrutus was lucky. Not many cats like Pouncival existed.

His flower, his coloured glass flowers sprinkled in the melting snow and casting colours into the night as the moon shone through them.

And as the dance winded down to a halt, Tumblebrutus wheezed the cold-warm hair and grinned. Pouncival's mouth was parted, his fur damp with exertion. The Jellicles were clapping wildly, perhaps at the extravagant, complicated movement that Victoria and Mistoffelees had just pulled off.

Pouncival's heaved a sigh and leant his head on Tumblebrutus' shoulder. He was tired and he had every right. Tumblebrutus could almost feel the colours from Pouncival's face rubbing on his shoulder.

"Well?" That was Electra, right by his ear, panting heavily as well.

"It's okay to be frightened," Tumblebrutus said after a while. "Thanks, Electra," he called after her as she rushed to pull everyone into a line so that they could all bow together.

"Thanks," Pouncival said, his voice a little muffled.

The world was beautiful tonight.


End file.
